Secret Love
Details *'Title:' 비밀 / Bimil *'Also known as:' Secret *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, suspense, crime, mystery *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-25 to 2013-Nov-14 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Secret Love OST Synopsis Everyone has their own secrets. Secrets can help people succeed and even fall in love; but secrets can also destroy people. Secrets can sometimes make us happy, worried, or even blind us to reality. This drama is about secrets. It is an exploration into the trials and tribulations of people who live with secrets. These secrets drive the four characters desire to find love and exact revenge.--''KBS World'' This drama will depict how a man falls in love with a woman who killed his lover. It is the story about a man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who believes in love but gets betrayed by love. Min Hyuk is a rich guy who has everything but a good personality, and burns with revenge after he found out his lover was killed in a hit-and-run accident. Yoo Jung is a woman who takes blame for those accident. She is a woman who refuses to give up on life even though she′s been thrown into despair. She goes to prison in her boyfriend’s place who causes the hit-and-run accident but she gets betrayed in the end. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ji Sung as Jo Min Hyuk (27→31) *Hwang Jung Eum as Kang Yoo Jung (26→30) *Bae Soo Bin as Ahn Do Hoon (28→32) *Lee Da Hee as Shin Se Yeon (26→30) ;People around Min Hyuk *Lee Duk Hwa as Chairman Jo / Jo Han Il (62) *Jo Mi Ryung as Madam Hong / Hong In Joo (45) *Song Min Kyung (송민경) as Jo Min Joo (18→22) *Yang Jin Sung as Seo Ji Hee (24) *Lee Seung Joon as Choi Kwang Min (30→34) *Choi Woong as Choi Kwang Soo (22→26) ;People around Yoo Jung *Kang Nam Gil as Kang Woo Chul (56→60) *Ahn Ji Hyun as Yang Hae Ri (20s) *Jung Soo Young as Dan Bal / Lee Ja Young (34) *Moon Ji In as Lee Hye Jin *Hwang Suk Jung as Sandra Hwang *Son Yeon Woo (손연우) as baby Kang San (ep 3-4) ;People around Do Hoon *Yang Hee Kyung as Park Gye Ok (57) *Kang Shin Il as Ahn In Hwan (58) *Kim Hyun Kyoon as Park Hyun Suk (36) *Han Ki Joong (한기중) as Yang Ik Tae (42) *Lee Chang as Section Leader Kim ;People around Se Yeon *?? as Assemblyman Shin / Shin Sang Ho (late 50s) *Kim Hee Ryung as Madam Yun / Yun Mi Yun (late 50s) ;Others *Yoon Gil (윤길) as Kim Jae Ha *Kim Dong Hyun as Detective Choi *Gil Hae Yun as Ji Hee's mother *Kim Sung Hoon (김성훈) as restaurant manager *Choi Hyo Sang (최효상) as a board of director of K-Hotel *Jung Yoo Geun as Jung Hwan / Kang San (ep 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Secret Culture Industry Co.,Ltd., Content K *'Chief Producer:' Hwang Eui Kyung *'Producer:' Kim Jung Hyun, Park Woo Ram *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok, Baek Sang Hoon *'Assistant Director:' Kim Dong Hwi, Im Wan Chul (임완철) *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Bo Ra, Choi Ho Chul Note *This drama is written by rookie writers who both won KBS TV Drama Screenplay Competition; screenwriter Yoo Bo Ra won Top Excellence Prize for One-Act Play in 2011 while the original scriptwriter of this drama Choi Ho Chul won Excellence Prize through this drama script for Miniseries in 2012. Recognitions ;2014 2nd Asia Rainbow TV Awards: *Outstanding Modern Drama ;2013 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor (Ji Sung) *Top Excellence Actress (Hwang Jung Eum) *Netizens' Choice Award (Hwang Jung Eum) *Best Couple Award (Ji Sung and Hwang Jung Eum) *Popularity Award (Ji Sung) *Best Supporting Actor (Bae Soo Bin) *Best Supporting Actress (Lee Da Hee) Episode Ratings See Secret Love/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS Category:Romance Category:Melodrama Category:Suspense Category:Crime Category:Mystery